Reflections on Stargate SG-1 Season 4
by Zoser
Summary: Short pieces written upon a rewatch of Stargate SG-1 Season 4. Jack centric with a Sam and Jack leaning. Each chapter stands alone, some follow canon, some are AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Small Victories 401**

He was supposed to be going on vacation – again! He almost bought the farm on his last try to go fishing. His second attempt was no better – again no fishing, only the threat of imminent death. Maybe he wasn't fated to go fishing or maybe asking Carter along was the kiss of death.

The mechanical bugs put an end to O'Neill's dreams of a quiet weekend with a cold beer and a fishing pole. The insidious bugs had infested a Russian sub and killed the entire crew. O'Neill's reaction was simply "Blow it up."

Unfortunately the powers that be feared it would provoke an international incident and more importantly it might not solve the basic problem of Replicators on Earth.

Before they could make plans for the next step Thor came through the Stargate for some 'stupid ideas' and walked off with Carter. O'Neill was a little apprehensive sending Carter off alone but the rest of the team was needed to respond to the threat here on Earth.

O'Neill and Teal'c and two other airmen formed a team to do reconnaissance aboard the Russian sub with Daniel, Sgt. Siler and Major Davis observing from the safety of the command center. They almost got out with the pertinent information. When confronting the mother bug all hell broke loose. One man was lost and Teal'c was injured.

O'Neill again voiced his opinion "Blow it up! Nuke the sub and every damned bug on it."

Davis objected for diplomatic reasons. Daniel knew, although blowing it to hell might seem satisfying, it might not solve the basic problem. The new blocks were made of the structure of the sub and therefore vulnerable. The heart of the Mother bug was of an original replicators from Thor's ship. It had survived the Asgard ship's explosion and the intense heat of reentry. It might survive the destruction of what was left of the sub and it was indeed the only one of the bugs they had to destroy. It was the reason O'Neill and Teal'c had to return to the sub. And that they did.

* * *

Sam was elated, still on a high from helping save the Asgard home planet. She strolled down the hall toward Daniel's lab. His back was to her and seemed totally absorbed in a video he was watching. She could hear weapons fire and the skittering and clacking of Replicators. Daniel didn't notice her until she leaned over his shoulder. He tried to shut the monitor off but she stayed his hand.

Teal'c and O'Neill were firing indiscriminately as the replicators blocked every means of escape and attacked from every angle. O'Neill took off his helmet and spoke directly to Daniel telling him to blow the ship. The mission was accomplished, the original bug destroyed and they weren't getting out of there. She could see the desperation and determination in his eyes and voice. Then Teal'c and O'Neill were fighting on their knees, then prone on the floor of the sub, replications closing in, in all directions. Surrounded and doomed O'Neill demanding Daniel kill them, demanding Major Davis give the order before they were eaten alive. Her fingers pressed to her lips as she heard Daniel and Davis finally agree and the order was given. The torpedoes were launched, there was a flash of light and a powerful explosion as the feed went dead.

Sam sat down hard on one of the chairs unable to speak, unable to breathe. If she had been a few seconds late...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Side 402**

It had been a long day and Jack was exhausted – he wanted only to go home, have a hot shower and get in bed.

After SG-1's debrief he had a long chat with Hammond explaining his disgust at the tunnel vision that almost led to them aiding a society hell bent on exterminating the 'others' on their planet. Before traveling to Euronda O'Neill had been given authority by the Joint Chiefs to negotiate with the advanced race for weapons to fight in their war against the Goa'uld. And he was truly ready for 'Mission Accomplished'. In a desire to fulfill his standing orders Jack nearly lost sight of what was truly essential. He nearly exchanged his values for their tainted advanced technology. This exchange he could not stomach.

These 'racially pure' Eurondans were committing genocide on the rest of their world's population and he had actually helped them before he realized the truth. And he had ignored, then embarrassed and demeaned Daniel. Daniel's probing mind had glimpsed the truth before it penetrated O'Neill's thick skull.

He brought it all down on the Eurondans' heads, quite literally and was sure he'd see some repercussions from that. He pointedly told Alar not to follow him, Alar knew of their iris and knew what had happened to the three men who first tried to come to the SGC. Jack was not heartless, he could still hear the man pleading "Wait, wait, I can teach you everything I know. Let me come with you. Please."

Jack could not abide the thought of that man on Earth. The NID, especially Col. Simmons and Kennedy, would have wined and dined him, eager to gather every detail of Eurondan technology, while Alar touted his theories of racial purity. It was too insidious, too damned dangerous.

Jack felt no remorse, only dismay at Carter's reaction – she was too soft. No, that wasn't it. She would be disappointed or perhaps disgusted at his ability to treat life so cheaply. She was still smarting from the Eurondans who, on her watch, were killed against the iris in their bid to gain help. It wasn't just Alar Jack wanted to destroy – it was everything Alar believed in. So be it. Those things Alar represented Jack would not let that infect Earth again.

* * *

Had she forgotten who he was? Who he had defined himself as – a warrior - not afraid to kill. When death was to be doled out he did not shrink from it.

But was this murder?

He warned Alar. He told him not to follow. Alar knew the men he had sent to Earth died against the iris. He knew. He followed Jack. He died.

She didn't think Jack enjoyed killing. He wasn't that kind of man. He had told her each time you take a life it destroyed a piece of your soul.

He wasn't killing for killings sake. When it was necessary he took that burden on himself. He was protecting the planet from a noxious infection. One that tore the world apart not sixty years ago. He could not let that happen again.

* * *

Jack drove home with a blazing headache, concerned it might have something to do with the Eurondan targeting weapon. As his headache throbbed behind his left eye his mind kept flitting back to the zombified fellow who sat in the targeting chair beside him. It scared the crap out of him. He wanted only to made his way in the dark straight to his bedroom.

She sat there waiting for him, conflicted about what he did and yet proud of the courage it took. So few men would have the guts to slam the door in Alar's face, to not salivate over the gifts he offered though they dripped with the blood of his countrymen. Jack made that decision, followed through and didn't look back. He must have seen the pain in her eyes at the seemingly casual termination of a human life. But he asked for no forgiveness – understanding perhaps, but he didn't grovel or line up excuses.

What would the brass at the Pentagon say? Would they understand or look at it as a failure to accomplish his standing orders?

She needed at least to let him know where she stood. If they were at the base the "Yes Sir" would be expected even if "Fuck you" and utter contempt was in her heart. Here in his house he would know she was utterly honest.

He drove home and intended to make his way to a painkiller and off to bed. Carter was there right on his front step. He hadn't seen her ride and wondered what the hell she was doing here. He pursed his lips, glanced in her direction but didn't want this discussion. He didn't want to see the accusations and disappointment in her eyes. He had spent enough time considering his many failures he didn't need any help or worse yet her disapproval. He walked past her, opened the front door went in and gave her a chance to change her mind and retreat on home. But she followed him on in.

He turned and she was standing right there.

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight. I'm..."

"You don't have to say anything, Sir. I think I understand. I didn't like it but I couldn't see any other viable options either."

She reached out and touched his arm while she spoke. He felt relieved of the weight he didn't realize he was carrying. She hadn't forgiven him for his failings but she understood him.

With a nod of her head she turned and left.

If she had been utterly honest with all she thought and all she felt, they would be in a world of trouble and perhaps in his bed. There were some things she had to hold hidden in her heart but her understanding of him as an officer and a man of courage, this she needed him to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**403 Upgrades**

When Urgo had invaded their brains he, or it, was fascinated with new sensations, novelty. This was different. As Anise said all their natural abilities would be increased. With these arm bands they were stronger, faster and reckless. And hungry. It wasn't for the taste, the sensation. It was for fuel. Their metabolisms were turned on high. There was a flush of hormones roiling through their systems, revving them up, and turning them on. And there was no chance of their teammates from mentally tuning in to their desires. O'Neill needed some action. Daniel turned into a speed reader of epic proportions. And Sam's abilities outpaced her computer writing a scientific tome on Wormhole theory.

They were all hungry and a quick trip to O'Malley's for some well needed protein was just the thing. While waiting for their meal O'Neill sipped whiskey and all of them nursed glasses of beer. They dined on large steaks and sides.

Sam excused herself for a trip to the ladies room and Jack met her on her way back. Hot from their increased and now well fueled metabolisms, both of them went outside for a breath of fresh air. They were also hot from increased hormones, adrenaline and in Jack's case testosterone, surging through their systems. They felt an overwhelming attraction just gazing into one another's eyes. Jack touched Sam's face, reveling in the velvety softness. She almost came undone by the mere caress of his finger tips. As a car pulled into the restaurant's parking lot the headlights swept over the couple. In that moment of sanity they went back inside to join Daniel.

If it hadn't been for the minor altercation in O'Malley's O'Neill was sure he would have propositioned Carter. It was such a rush watching her clean up at the pool table and kick ass in the melee, so damned hot. The MP's put a damper on things, as well as Hammond's anger and disappointment, but not for long. Before any clear thought and still on an adrenaline high, they were off to scuttle Apophis' new ship.

When the armbands dropped off and they found themselves in a world of trouble. Jack and Sam faced a truth they had tried so hard to ignore and dismiss. It was something deeper that infatuation or lust, stronger than friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**404 Crossroads**

She was a friend, no, a lost love of Teal'c and they used her. O'Neill despised the Goa'uld and had not much use for the Tok'ra but this was beyond the pale.

Shau'nac was a temple priestess who chose the temple and the worship of the Goa'uld over her love for Teal'c. She came to him because she knew Teal'c sought to free his people and she thought she had a solution. And it was Bra'tac who sent her through the Stargate to the Tau'ri hoping to have multiple front in the war to end the servitude of the Jaffa.

This poor deluded Jaffa woman thought she could influence the symbiote maturing within her and all the while it was manipulating her. The Tok'ra seemed interested. At first Jack thought they were anxious to increase their numbers and were willing to take this chance. All of them, Tau'ri included, wanted all the present day secrets of the Goa'ulds revealed to them. So it seemed that the Jaffa, well maybe not all since Teal'c was skeptical, and the Tok'ra were taken in.

The fact was the Tok'ra were more than suspicious, they knew. They knew the Goa'uld was planning to infiltrate them. They planned to use the Goa'uld to spread misinformation, for subterfuge. How could they care so little for Shau'nac and for the poor man, Hebron, both of whom were sacrificed in the war against the Goa'uld. Shau'nac was dead but Hebron was damned to something much worse.

O'Neill's estimation of the Tok'ra had sunk to an all time low if that was possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**405 Divide and Conquer**

Finally home, Jack sat on his back deck in the dark with a glass of well aged bourbon.

What a day, what a god awful day, he thought.

In all truth it was a awful couple of weeks. It all started with a meeting with the Tok'ra in order to hammer out a day to arrange a summit between our President and the High Councilor of the Tok'ra. When right before our eyes one of our own men attempted to assassinate Per'sus the High Councilor. Major Graham, while begging for our help, killed himself.

Of course Anise knew what was happening. Damned Tok'ra always keeping secrets. So now we knew there were assassins, unwilling and unaware terrorists, known as Za'tarcs in our midst.

Of course the _Tau'ri_ were suspected to be the weak link. Anise began testing all the team members who were on mission with the last couple of weeks or so. Astor's death was horrifying. What she said before it all went to hell was "I thought we were just that good." I know I was guilty of thinking the same thing.

Then they looked at Carter and me.

What a choice we were given - drugged out and strapped to a bed or have our brains scrambled.

So I thought about it and what the hell, her brain is so much more valuable than mine. As they marched me off to Anise and her machine Carter called out to me. I turned and looked back at her. On Apophis' ship we dodged a bullet. I was sure we would both die when I couldn't break the barrier. I tried so damned hard to free her. I couldn't. And I couldn't leave her. Here I was walking off to die, leaving her behind. But this time I could save her. Better this way, she would get to live.

And somehow she figured it out, she knew. Her brain, even awash with the doc's sedatives, was so much better than the rest of us, certainly mine. Maybe it was the sedatives that let her see what she kept hidden from herself.

Carter thought we should shelve our mutual problem. What good would it do to explore it, surely not good for her career. And somehow I'm sure I'll be hearing more than I want to about it from Hammond.

And if all that wasn't bad enough there was another assassination attempt. It was the one they didn't suspect, the one they didn't test. It was Marty. We stopped him and he died in Carter's arms. I can't imagine the pain this has dredged up for her, overwhelmed with Jolinar's memories, covered in Martouf's blood, his body riddled with bullets. The heartless Tok'ra pulled him from her arms while we stood there in shock and took his body through the Stargate. No doubt for study. Their excuse was to tidy up before the high profile summit meeting.

I don't like them. I don't think I'll ever like them and I sure as hell don't trust them.

What a god awful day.

He sipped his drink and looked into the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**406 Window of Opportunity**

He was losing his mind. There had to be a way to break this cycle. Daniel thought learning the ancient language was the way but having to do the same damned thing over and over again was driving him over the edge. And it was so goddamn boring. He needed a break.

He tried pottery, riding a bike through the facility, driving a golf ball across the galaxy. Some of it was fun but all a distraction from what niggled at the back of his mind, something forbidden. Tomorrow it would be as though it never happened but he'd know – he'd know. There had to be a way to make it acceptable.

He thought about doing it again – kissing her. But not in public, not at the last second.

And that's why he couldn't.

It wasn't because he didn't love her. He certainly did though he was reticent to admit it to himself and certainly not out loud to others. He had tried so hard to put that damned Za'tarc fiasco behind him. He couched his excuses in military discipline and ethics and common decency.

He couldn't because it wouldn't end with just a kiss.

She had kissed him back. It was all in truth he needed to know.


	7. Chapter 7

4**07 The Watergate**

It started hurting in earnest on the way home from Russia. Actually, it started hurting the moment the adrenaline left his system and his team was safe. Damn but Teal'c was strong. On arrival at the SGC before the debrief the Doc insisted on a medical check.

"Why?" He whined to the doctor. "I never left the planet."

"Because"

Dr. Fraiser always won. And considering the involvement with an alien being or beings, hard to determine with their nebulous form, and half his team off world and Teal'c inhabited by the said beings, he hadn't a leg to stand on.

When Dr. Fraiser realized he was sore she insisted he strip. Again he objected.

She gave him a glare. He acquiesced.

He could barely lift his arms over his head so he stopped bitching about it as he struggled to remove his T-shirt.

His right shoulder and back were highly colored with bruises.

She insisted on an X-ray.

He was certain he was exposed to more radiation in the Infirmary then on mission.

Daniel and Carter went for a swim on an alien planet and Teal'c hosted the 'mist' beings - they'd probably be here for the rest of the night, he thought. O'Neill gloated all the way to radiology.


	8. Chapter 8

**408 The First Ones**

Here I was on the origin world of the Goa'uld, sitting bound hand and foot by a pond filled with the leech like parasites. I fully understand Humphrey Bogart in the African Queen - I hate leeches. I despise the Goa'uld. They totally creep me out.

One of our men, maybe more, had been infested. Even in their primitive state the Goa'uld simultaneous hated us and want to inhabit us.

Teal'c bound up the lot of us up to sniff out the Goa'uld.

It was Hawkens. He broke out of his zip ties, grabbed a weapon and headed straight for me. I looked away from the kill shot. It wasn't the first time that I had a weapon aimed point blank at me and sincerely hoped it was the last. Not the last for the obvious reason. There was no way he could miss at this range, so I guess it could be the last time.

I couldn't help but cringe, I knew what it felt like. Got the awful feeling in the pit of my stomach while I waited for the round to hit. I knew it would arrive before the sound.

I had been on both sides of that, God help me. Looking at death in the eye was for the macho guys in books or the movies. I hope Carter wouldn't think me a coward. I'm not a coward for looking away, I'm only human.

Because of the damned Goa'uld we lost two of our own men – Teal'c and I killed two of our own men. We had no choice but still...

I knew what it felt like.


	9. Chapter 9

**409 Scorched Earth**

There are times he has to ask of his people more than they think they have to give. Sometimes he has to be the callous bastard, the hard ass, demanding they keep at it. Occasionally, not even liking himself, pushing them in order to get the job done. It's the mission first, always the mission first. He demands nothing of them he would not do himself. He wondered sometimes if he was still that SOB he had become after his boy died.

He's as good as his word to those who serve under him and to those who were his superiors. They all knew him to be faithful, trustworthy and dependable, although occasionally unconventional. He was totally loyal to his country and to his team. His people would die for him and he for them. They had the same prerogative, the mission first and no man is left behind.

Often each of them had a slightly or occasionally a completely divergent method of arriving at that goal.

Jack needed to talk to Sam about command choices. Whether she was aware of it or not she was being groomed for command. She needed to know sometimes you have no time to make a decision. Sometimes there was no right choice, both stink only one stinks a little less. This seemed to be a year of lousy choices.

He was thinking about the damned bomb he made her build. It could have brought the Gadmeer ship down right on the Enkaran village destroying both civilizations and SG-1 as well. He considered sending Carter and Teal'c to report to Hammond if there was any indication that the ship was falling toward the village. But the destruction of the bomb allayed that fear.

Sam though all of this through later, she was sure she would not have obeyed him. Or at least she'd have dragged him kicking and screaming through the Stargate with her. She didn't think she could leave him, leave him to suffer the results of that decision.

* * *

There were hard feelings after this mission and rather than ignore them and let thing smolder or fester Sam thought a pot luck supper at her house would help. She wasn't sure if the colonel or Daniel will show up but it was worth the effort.

To her amazement the colonel showed up early and with a 12 pack of beer and a bottle of a nice red. Sam admired the label and Jack confessed that's how he usually picked wine. Her kitchen island was covered with an array of ingredients and a cutting board and knife.

"What'cha making?" he asked while loading up the refrigerator with beer bottles.

"I thought I'd make my dad's chili recipe. It's not very complicated."

"Can I help?" he said while opening the wine and pouring her a glass and opening a bottle of beer for himself.

"Sure." She said handing him two onions and some assorted peppers.

Sam browned chop meat in a large cast iron pot while O'Neill peeled and chopped onions.

Quiet for a few moments he finally asked her "What would you have done?"

She turned from the stove, wooden spoon in hand, wide eyed, then turned back to her task. "I seriously don't know."

Soon it will be her that had to make the decisions. She wondered if he was looking for her approval.

Would she have let the men, women and children they had saved, searched months to find them a suitable home, would she have let them be incinerated? Or would she have forced them back through the Stargate to live underground – for how long or let the whole group go slowly blind on another planet.

There was not a chance they could even save them all even if they immediately force an evacuation.

"Destroying the ship was destroying an entire civilization."

"They attacked the planet, attacked the Enkarans who were already there. What would you have done?" He asked again.

Sam didn't like being put on the spot. "I wouldn't like it but I would have done the same as you."

O'Neill sounding a bit annoyed responded "Do you even begin to think I liked it?"

He calmed down and admitted "I felt angry and guilty and uncertain. You have to know all you're in for when you lead a team. You have to be ready to make the hard choices even when it hurts."

"You did the right thing. You made the right choice."

"I know and I'd do it again. Doesn't make it any easier."

"I know why you ordered me to construct the bomb."

O'Neill was cutting onions his eyes burning. "This enough."

"Yeah" Sam sauted the onions, browned the meat then added seasonings.

Jack's next job was opening cans of tomatoes and beans. It all looked rather haphazard so he asked "You follow a recipe?"

"My dad's, start with onions and chop meat, throw in whatever else is around and way too much seasoning. Wash down with lots of beer."

"Sounds good."

"Oh I almost forgot the cornbread."

* * *

The meal went well and tensions seemed to have lifted. The only tidbit of conversation on the Enkaren-Gadmeer subject were ones Sam overheard while Daniel and the colonel were washing up the dishes.

"You need to tell me what you're doing."

"If I told you you would have said no"

"Probably."

"It worked."

"You nearly got killed."

"Better that everyone dying. None of them deserved to die. And it worked."

* * *

The colonel was the last to leave and Sam walked him to the door.

"Thanks Carter. The chili was great."

"Was it?"

She still seemed insecure about her cooking although her team had eaten every scrap.

"I have massive heart burn – proof positive."

It took her a beat before she realized he was kidding.

"Thanks for coming" she said as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. He actually blushed.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. With a sad smile he took his leave.

"Anytime Carter, anytime."

* * *

A.N. A sincere thanks to all who have read and reviewed these short tales, I truly appreciate it. Zoser


	10. Chapter 10

**410 Beneath the Surface**

Endless medical exams, endless debriefs, endless meetings with psychologist and with MacKenzie too, otherwise they were on stand down. They were all so bored. Maybe not Daniel, he couldn't continue any of his research per se but could read his dusty tomes to his heart's content. Carter, to her endless irritation, was locked out of her lab. All of SG-1 was left cooling their collective heels.

Work would have helped get his mind off the ice planet. Jack was sure he was himself again. He needed something to do, needed something else to think about. Every time he slept he dreamed of her.

Sam didn't know what to do with herself. She had so many projects in her lab. Why lock her out, she wasn't a threat, she was herself again. Maybe she was lucky instead of being locked out they all could have been locked up. Teal'c and the colonel burned up energy in the gym. Daniel read. She could catch up on journals or tone up in the gym but still... She, sure as hell, wasn't going to mention the dreams she'd been having, the dreams of Jonah.

Late at night Daniel, wandering around the labyrinth of the SGC corridors, ran into Jack O'Neill.

"What are you doing this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same question. Can't sleep?" Jack asked.

"You know when you're working on a problem and the answer is so close. And you can't give up no matter how tired you are."

"Crossword puzzle? We are on a total stand down."

"I had to stop, needed to sleep. I was walking to the locker room to change, then I didn't know where I was. I was back there. Is this happening to you?"

"You should go see MacKenzie."

"Funny Jack." They both had the same opinion of the man.

"I wake up in the morning and I don't know where I am."

"Well who does." Jack said still deflecting.

"I'm serious."

"It will fade, give it a little more time."

"You know what I mean?"

To that O'Neill gave the slightest tilt of his head.

It gave Daniel some hope to know he was not alone with this problem.

Jack paced the endless tunnels of the base remembering Tor, no Teal'c say "We don't belong here." and he wasn't sure which here he meant. When he slept he was back there - he was Jonah remembering her. In sleep, in his dreams he was consumed by his feelings for her. How many times did O'Neill turn a corner on base and expected to see Thera or was surprised to see gray concrete instead of machinery belching steam. He had almost said 'It's my honor to serve' to Hammond. He knew exactly what Daniel meant. On the ice planet Teal'c said _we must remember_ and now for his sanity sake he'd have to forget.

* * *

_Thera questioned how he could be so calm. "I'm not." It left her a little confused. After Carlin left, they talked a little more. He remembered 'feeling feelings'. It made her smile. He enjoyed kissing her, and she him. And kissing led to other things. That's how she found herself naked under a blanket with him with post coital waves of pleasure still coursing through her body. _

Sam woke from the dream with a start, her heart pounding and her body awash with the same ripples of pleasure.

Weeks later they were finally back to a normal schedule or what passes for normal for SG-1. The ice planet was now in the past, only the subject of reports gathering dust – but still.

Sam thought about the experience.

When they finally left the Ice Planet, when they were beginning to remember, beginning to pull themselves together, she said "Sir" and turned away. Was she dismissing him, putting him in his place or daring him to object and make a move?

He was her boss for god sake. This had to stop and yet...

_You used to walk behind him and thoughts would come unbidden – _

_what does it feel like to run your fingers through his hair, _

_what does it feel like to kiss him, _

_to be with him. _

_And now you know._

_And now that you know, you're not supposed to. _

_You try to put it all behind you and you comes off awkward, stiff and formal. _

_How does he manage that relaxed air of nonchalance so well? _

_What does he think, what does he feel?_


	11. Chapter 11

**411 Point of No Return**

Klatuu Barada Niktoo

As O'Neill left Hammond's office he thought '_So how did this Loony Tune get knowledge of the Stargate? And how does he know my name? And couldn't they get someone else to take care of it?'_

He knew it was supposed to be an easy job Earth side after their vacation on the Ice Planet. He made sure he partnered up with Teal'c. He didn't quite trust himself in a motel room with Carter. There would be too much time waiting around for things to develop. And what possessed him to wear that _orange_ sweatshirt.

An alien on our planet! Well of course there was Teal'c and Cassie but how did this guy get here, provided of course he wasn't totally delusional.

And were there others?

OK, we did find a serpent guard by the second Stargate but he was frozen stiff.

And the woman but she died.

How could he forget Seth and Hathor.

How many else? How many were they missing?

What if those wacky programs Teal'c has been watching had a glimmer of truth - are they walking amongst us? Carter and Teal'c could recognize a Goa'uld if they were close enough. Were there other species or other humans from other planets here?

Jack was beginning to get a grip on things, begin to relax his paranoia a wee bit and all of a sudden he gets thrown another curve ball.

Could any of those conspiracy theories be right? Jack thought he'd have to ask Thor about Roswell - or maybe not.

* * *

Martin Lloyd had one request, one that General Hammond reluctantly acceded to. After a M.A.L.P. had been sent to the coordinates of Martin's planet and it was deemed safe, Jack took him back to his decimated world. Jack could understand the pain Martin must have felt. The whole reason for O'Neill's being was to prevent Earth from becoming a smoldering ruin.

Upon returning to the SGC O'Neill recommended that Lloyd receive some counseling. He refused. Jack knew that if he saw Earth in that condition his emotions would range from suicidal to homicidal. Martin wanted to get on with the life he had begun here on Earth, possible a bit less paranoid existence. Although a tad strange Martin seemed harmless enough. There was no doubt he, as well as the others, would be kept under surveillance.

The team tasked with recovering Martin's escape pod were packing up since the pod had been vaporized. They had scoured the area to determine if there was any residual radiation or if anything had been overlooked. Next they would be reassigned to assess Martin's planet now that it had been deemed safe. This obviously had been an advanced civilization and there just might be some goodies spared by the destruction of the Goa'uld. There seemed to be that fine line between stealing and acquiring.


	12. Chapter 12

**412 Tangent**

Jack was on the test flight of their newly refurbished Death Glider renamed the X-301. If he ever got back he was going to wring the necks of a few geeks at Groom Lake. First in line was that SOB Alec Colson, entrepreneur and a superior engineer so Carter says. Colson should have spent more time on the X-301 and not spent most of his time flirting with Sam.

Jack didn't want to accept the fact that he was going to die. Die in the cold dark of space. It seemed so pointless.

Working through the signal delay of the vast distance, he scrambled along with Teal'c and Carter for ideas, some great ideas, but none of them worked. It was so damned cold. And he had a killer headache.

He couldn't even enjoy the view. It's hard to appreciate the magnificent sight of Jupiter up close if you think that you about to crash into it.

Drifting for a while he tried to sleep to conserve their dwindling supply of oxygen. He dreamed of the Ice Planet, dreamed of Carter keeping him warm there. He woke up to the cold, no warmth, no Carter. He woke to no hope, to a slow freezing death.

He dozed off again.

And then he heard her voice, her voice telling him to wake up. He'd rather die in his sleep, dreaming of her, delicously warm with her tucked up to his side.

She demanded he wake up.

She was yelling at him, that was unusual.

Carter was telling him he needed to trust her.

He was so groggy, in a total fog, his head hurt and he couldn't think straight but he couldn't help but respond to her voice.

He needed to do the impossible, the ridiculous. Undo his harness, pop the canopy and float off into the vacuum of space. Maybe it was all a hallucination, his brain wanted to be done with the slow death. Or was it a demented thought due to hypoxia. But it was Carter's voice and he has always trusted her.

He flopped like a dead fish onto the Tel'tak's floor. Jacob was there with a healing device, aiming it at Jack's brain. Jack hoped Jacob won't be disappointed at what he does or doesn't find in there. Carter was next, wrapping him in a blanket, holding his freezing fingers in her warm hands. He's still not sure if he's dreaming.


	13. Chapter 13

**413 The Curse**

The team was on downtime while Jack and Teal'c recovered from their adventure in the X301. Actually Jack was recuperating, Teal'c was fine.

Jack was treating Teal'c to a true Earth experience of the O'Neill variety - a fishing vacation in Jack's beloved cabin in Minnesota. Jack wasn't sure Teal'c was thoroughly enjoying the bliss that was fishing.

* * *

This respite in their usually hectic schedule gave Daniel the opportunity to go to Chicago to pay his final respects to his old professor and reconnect with former colleagues. There he found Goa'uld artifacts.

Because of secrecy there was no way for Daniel to inform Universities and Museums of the possibility of Goa'uld objects never mind Goa'uld symbiotes in their collections. How can people protect themselves if they have no idea of the threat? Unfortunately one of his former colleagues had a close encounter with a canopic jar that housed a viable Goa'uld symbiote.

Daniel did his best to confront and capture the host by traveling with Sam and Janet to Egypt, to the site where the canopic jar and a Goa'uld amulet were discovered. They were following Steven. Wrong person! Right behind them came Sarah Gardner and it was she, a former romantic interest of Daniel's, that was the Goa'uld Osiris. They failed to capture her and the Goa'uld escaped in a hidden vessel.

* * *

Daniel was overwhelmed at the immensity of the problem, the volume of Alien artifacts that were left behind and scattered worldwide. They could either increase our knowledge or increase the danger to everyone on Earth.

We were so naive, Daniel thought. At first we thought Ra was the only one. It's what Ra had told the people he enslaved on Abydos. After Hathor, Daniel should have realized the Earth may have been awash with Goa'uld leftovers but he was too traumatized at the time. Afterward he tried his best to forget.

Then there was another and another. They came to realize it wasn't just Ra's counterpart, the lord of the underworld, Apophis, and Ra's sister and mate Hathor, but a whole panoply of Ancient Gods.

* * *

When Jack and Teal'c returned to the SGC the Colonel was very angry. He understood the sensitivity of a mission in another jurisdiction. He didn't like it but he understood. But no back up for the doc and part of his team while chasing a Goa'uld, that was unconscionable. And he fumed until they landed at Peterson and tried to cool down before he approached Hammond.

Teal'c checked in with the nurses in the infirmary for relief for mosquito bites. He'd have rather chase Goa'ulds.


	14. Chapter 14

**414 The Serpent's Venom**

Yeah he liked Jacob and likewise Selmak but these convoluted Tok'ra plans were for the birds. Here they were in a tiny Tel'tak, weaving through a vast minefield, orbiting a planet, attempting to sabotage a meeting between Apophis and Heru'ur.

Jack would have much rather blown these slimey snakeheads to smithereens. Couldn't they have sent a drone into the minefield as soon as the Goa'uld motherships arrived and set the mines off. Problem solved.

The Tok'ra plan was to keep these two alive to wage war with each other and thus to prevent any one Goa'uld from becoming too powerful. _Best laid plans_ as the saying goes.

But no, they were risking life and limb attempting to reprogram a constantly repositioning mine. To accomplish that they were consulting the manual written in Phoenician. They may as well have been making it up as they go. And all inside the narrow confines of the Tel'tak. It was nuts.

He got a little up close and personal with Carter. He was saving her life from imminent death. Right Jack, keep telling yourself that.

He was trying to protect her from the mine which was extremely sensitive, the slightest touch could set it off, blowing the entire Tel'tak to hell. None of them would survive that. What was he thinking. Well not much. All that interest in the reprograming and all that protecting, was it a crime if he enjoyed it?

What Jack didn't know was if they had blown the two motherships to hell he would have inadvertently killed his dear friend and brother in arms Teal'c.

So many of their missions had them flying by the seat of their pants. Jack didn't mine thinking on his feet. But there were limits.


	15. Chapter 15

**415 Chain Reaction**

As Jack O'Neill beseeched him to reconsider, General Hammond continued to pack his things. He was sure his office was bugged and slipped a note to the incensed officer.

Later O'Neill met Hammond in an out of the way watering hole.

"Thanks for meeting me Jack."

"Sir."

"It's George."

"Sir, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't want you to make too many waves. I need you to look after my people...well not mine anymore."

"Yes sir."

"Keep an eye on things and watch your back. I can't really say any more."

On base at his locker Jack has the feeling someone has been through his things. He was certainly not what you'd call meticulous but something was off.

Another trip to see Hammond, this time at his home, had Jack on high alert.

Before the next week was half over Jack was tossed out on his ass.

It reminded him of something Daniel once told him about the Knights Templar. They had been held in high esteem, then one night they took everything from them and then they killed them all.

They took away his CO – Hammond. They took away his team. SG-1 had been disbanded, Carter in charge of Science and Daniel with his musty books. Teal'c was reassigned to another team. They took O'Neill's job, the job that saved his sanity. Bauer came in with his own crew so Jack was no longer 2IC of the base, no longer in command of SG-1, and awaiting a transfer to who knows where. He was left with nothing except his rank, and that was threatened if he kept up being himself.

He might be relieved of command but he would not abandon his duty.

One night, about 0 dark thirty, he went to talk to Carter. It was not safe for them to be seen together, not safe for her. She might no longer be on SG-1 and the links of the chain of command may have been severed but any association with him put her in Bauer's cross hairs, and the cross hairs of whomever was behind Bauer. Jack, dressed all in black, tapped on her back door. He didn't want to surprise her lest he be looking down the barrel of her personal weapon. She opened the door and pulled him inside.

"You're still up?" O'Neill asked.

"I've had trouble sleeping."

"They're watching your house."

"I know."

Still in hushed tones Sam let him know she has shielded a part of her house and it was protected from the most advanced eavesdropping tech. She pulled him toward the bedroom "If the whole house were totally shielded they would be suspicious. It better here."

Standing in the doorway of her bedroom he told her all he knew, whispering in her ear so close she was on edge. They both still felt somewhat reserved, hesitant but there was that magnetic force that pulls one toward the other especially in adversity.

As Jack pulled back and started toward the back door Sam, reaching out to touch his arm, asked "Where are you going? What are you going to do?" It wasn't curiosity, she feared for his safety.

"Maybe it's better you don't know."

"You're right." She looked down, her hand to her mouth to keep it from trembling. When she looked up at him he could see the tears she had tried to suppress.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Hey none of that." He couldn't bear to see her cry. He knew it wasn't only him, her whole world was turned upside down.

"C'mere" And she went willingly into his arms.

"Stay." She whispered.

He didn't know if she was offering her couch or her bed.

"I don't want them to find out I was here. Don't wanna get you in trouble."

"The guys watching the house leave with me in the morning. You could leave after that. Anyway I think I'm already in deep. He's pushing me to make a naquadah bomb. I hate it."

"Don't give him any cause to reprimand you. But about that bomb... take you time."

She took his hand and led him deeper into her bedroom and to her bed.

"I didn't come here for this." Jack said.

"You don't want to…"

"I didn't say that." Then he asked "What if I can fix things? What then?"

"Let's not worry about that tonight." Sam hoped the desperation she felt, the desperation of losing SG-1, the desperation of losing him, would not show.

"You're safe, right?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have any protection." He said this while piling his side arm and ankle holster and a rather impressive knife on her bedside chest. She had to smile.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Bauer won't let me go off world. I'm leashed to the lab."

He sat on the bed and bent down to untie his boots and glanced over his shoulder. Sam had stripped off everything she had had on. He followed suit.

"You're beautiful." He said as he eased under the covers.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." He responded playfully.

"I wanted to hear you say it again."

"You're beautiful." He said as he held he in his arms and kissed her.

Had it only been a month ago they came back from the Ice Planet? He feared the memories of her were beginning to slip away. The memories he tried so hard not to entertain during the waking hours. Memories so vividly recalled in dreams were now being renewed and enhanced.

Later lying in his embrace Sam asked "Do you have everything you need – enough cash..." She was ready to give him anything and everything she possessed.

"You forget I was a boy scout."

"Be prepared." She laughed.

"You betcha."


	16. Chapter 16

**416 2010**

He knew, just knew they couldn't be trusted.

And his team, his friends didn't believe him, didn't trust his instincts.

The fact that she didn't believe him, didn't trust him, hurt.

It hurt and he let it fester into anger.

His anger, his dismissal of their arguments on behalf of the Aschen drove them all away.

His anger caused him to quit and retire to his cabin. They had no need of him and he had no need of them.

Maybe her falling into the ambassador's arms was partly his fault. That hurt him the most of all.

When they first encountered the Aschen he thought maybe the war was over, their mission accomplished, and he and Carter would have their chance. He remembered the look they gave one another, one of love and promise, as they escorted the shiny shoed ambassador to meet their saviors.

They turned from him for a life of security, a dull humorless, gray world. He knew it would eventually be a life of slavery.

His anger and hurt feelings turned to a mean grudge against them all.

To hell with them. They wanted the Aschen, they could have them.

He was miserable, his anger and resentment were eating away at him.

Then she had the nerve, the unmitigated gall to ask him to help them change it all. At first he threw it all back in her face. She made her bed and she could lie in it - with her goddamned Ambassador.

After she left he couldn't help but think about it, about her.

He loved the cabin and his pond with no fish. It lost some of its appeal with no one to share it with. With only anger and self-pity for company.

So he'd go, he'd help them plan it out and crap, probably die in the attempt. He didn't have anything better to do anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

**417 Absolute Power**

First Sha'ri sent him a message through a waking dream or was it hallucinations. No matter, he had to find the boy, protect the boy. He did his best.

Shifu was taken to the SGC ostensibly to protect him however

they asked the child the knowledge of the Goa'uld he had genetically acquired. They thought it would give them the upper hand in their war with the Goa'uld.

Now the harcesis boy Shifu, who had been safe in the arms of Oma, knew what they were asking of him. He knew of the danger and so was teaching Daniel in the most holistic manner he could. He was teaching him in a dream. Daniel woke from the dream where he saw deplorable thing about himself.

Was this what was lurking in his psyche?

In this vivid dream Daniel saw himself as cruel and controlling to his friends and the child. Was it his innate sense of inferiority that caused him to turn against Sam and Jack, destroy Teal'c, and demean the child? Would he be the type of person who would demand luxuries for himself and a score of lackeys to accede to his every wish?

In this dream he saw Jack visit Sam in jail and knew he was the one who put her there. They talked in code. Did they know he was watching and listening?

Daniel must have known they were involved. Was that why he imprisoned Sam - to control Jack as well as Sam? Was this the catalyst that caused Jack to try to assassinate Daniel? Was he trying to stop Daniel's takeover of the governments of Earth or was he trying to save Sam?

Was he jealous of the connection between Jack and Sam? Was he envious of Jack and his command of SG-1.

Daniel saw himself as a downright megalomaniac. He designed and launched satellites that were weapons of mass destruction that he alone could deploy. He destroyed cities, killing hundreds of thousands, even millions of civilians, indiscriminately in order to have worldwide dominion. Was it the knowledge, the corrupting influence of the Goa'uld? Or was it something already inside him?

The truth, the knowledge of the Goa'uld would corrupt the best of us and Daniel knew now even he was no exception. Perhaps he was eminently susceptible.


	18. Chapter 18

**418 The Light**

They had lost men in combat. After all they were at war. They had lost men to horrid injuries and strange diseases. Some walked out through the Stargate and never returned. All these loses took a toll. A soldier, a disciplined man, ran headlong into the vortex of an erupting wormhole, killing himself right in front of their eyes. There was no obvious reason except his overwhelming need to return to the planet with the Light. And then the rest of his team, SG-5, died one by one. Then Daniel, who had accompanied them, went over the deep end. O'Neill hoisted his friend on his shoulder and ran through the Stargate to the Light, to his friend salvation and possibly both their deaths.

Outside it was stark and bleak. Inside it was too damned comfortable. Not comfortable in the sense of warm and cushy. It was the Light, the lure of the changing patterns, lost time and total enchantment.

"So, have you figured out what it all says?" Colonel O'Neill asked a recovered Daniel while gesturing toward the columns covered with writing.

"Erotic poetry"

"Oh"

"Not very good poetry but very graphic."

"Ew"

Great, thought, O'Neill something else he didn't need to think about.

Too far from the light was like a migraine to him. The headaches blossomed in the others to he supposed. If any of them got too far away they were down right irritable and angry and became irrational to the point of being a danger to themselves. Witness the kids parents or what was left of them. It all fell away as they got closer to the Source. Too close and they were transfixed by the Light, high and every sensation overwhelming. There was no happy medium.

They managed to shut off the Light but the intoxication, the addiction was still there. Carter had to fix it and for that she had to be on top of it. And he needed to protect her – from what – from the Source of their problem and from himself as well?

Sleep was a problem. Too far and they were restless, had insomnia or had bad dreams. Too close and he feared they'd never wake up. Occasionally he dreamt of the Ice Planet, dreamt of Carter, desire flooding his system. Was he too close to the Light or too close to Carter?

Always on guard he was exhausted and she was so damned tempting.


	19. Chapter 19

**419 Prodigy**

Sam was thrilled to teach at the Academy during this lull in SG-1 mission assignments. Not only did it give a different aspect of her personality a chance to shine but she found a diamond in the rough. She wanted to give this young woman the opportunities that Sam had often been denied in her Academy days. Everyone told her how much Haley reminded them of a young Sam Carter. And Sam wondered if she was that angry and that arrogant.

* * *

Sam was standing before a white board on an alien moon, trying to understand the causal relationship of these energy beings aggression and formulating a way to save themselves when a memory came out of nowhere.

_He was dying and he knew it._

"_Take all the supplies," he said._

_He told her to save herself._

It had been the subject of many nightmares after the event, but that was years ago. Now out of nowhere the memory was vivid. He gave her everything, willing her to live, even if it meant he would die alone in the cold. The pain of it caught her unaware and she let out a gasp.

He had been bored watching the two geniuses trying to out think one another when he saw her expression.

"What!" O'Neill barked, thinking things were worse, which didn't seem possible.

She shook her head and gave him a grim smile.

"Thinking too hard." He quipped.

Here he was relatively safe and healthy, ready to sacrifice himself for her again.

There was the crux of the problem. _If he goes now he only risks himself. If he waits he risks everyone. _

O'Neill wondered 'Does Carter see herself in this young woman, an opinionated, stubborn, arrogant, dogmatic and very short young woman?'

While the two of them argued about many angels can dance on the head of a pin, O'Neill was ready to go out and do what needed to be done, to get them home. Damn the consequences.

He might not know who was right about some technical esoteric point. It didn't matter. He does know what is important.

* * *

Finally released from the infirmary Jack made his way home. The reason it took so long was the doc wanted to know how deep those energy beings penetrated into his body. Ah, just what he needed more brain damage. But no, they merely marred his beauty. It seemed it was all superficial, thanks in large part to Teal'c and his trusty zat.

As he walked out into the summer night to his pickup and the sight stopped him in his tracks. The parking lot and surrounding lawn and woods were sparkling with fireflies.


	20. Chapter 20

420 **Entity**

"This one is special to you"

Did that thing mean special to the SGC? Carter was a brilliant mind, a national treasure, totally necessary to keep the Gate functioning.

Did it mean Carter was special to him? Was it exposing his deepest feelings? And how the hell would it know that? In any case it made her vulnerable due to his weakness. It was all his fault she was harmed.

And he was too slow to cut that damned cable. He had one thing in common with the Entity, his first instinct was to protect. He was too slow.

It was a reaction. If he had time to think about it, he couldn't have done it.

As it was, there was a slight hesitation.

He might have said that the only thought that went through his head was there was an enemy incursion, a danger to the entire base – aim, shoot, destroy.

But there was rage.

Rage - that's what O'Neill felt killing the Entity occupying Carter.

Rage at what had destroyed that brilliant light that was Carter.

In destroying it he killed her.

He was aiming at that thing that took her, inhabited her body, threatened the entire base, possibly the Earth.

He killed it, stopped it in its tracks.

And in killing it he killed her.

He was lost.

As the feelings of rage dissipated he felt hollow.

He wasn't upset about defending the base. It was his natural instinct. But to lose her, he couldn't fathom that. He couldn't let her go.

He's fiddling with something in his hands, the hands that held the weapon. He thought of his son, at least there he didn't wield the weapon. Doesn't matter, doesn't change a thing. His hands are still covered with blood.

He sat in the infirmary room looking at her lifeless body only animated by machines. Was it cruel, disrespectful since it was against her wishes?

Was this just a shell of Carter - her essence gone?

Just her body? Even this he couldn't let go.

He loved her.

He was lost.

* * *

Hammond sat in his office deep in thought. It seemed that the latest emergency was over yet he had two major problems. One was whatever that was that invaded his base and the other was Major Carter. Or was his problem one in the same.

Were their computer systems as well as Major Carter free and clear of the Entity or was it still lurking in some remote section of the bases vast system of interconnected computers? And was it lurking somewhere in the recesses of Major Carter's brain? Had it survived? It had secreted itself away before.

Hammond could only trust the men in his command. Pointedly he could not allow Major Carter to direct the reformatting of their systems. It was not that he didn't trust her but she might be compromised and not be aware.

Another problem was Colonel O'Neill. O'Neill proved his loyalty and metal by killing the Entity within Major Carter, sacrificing her. But the man was seriously affected by this action and Hammond had to reassess the composition of SG-1.

The base was compromised by an invader and O'Neill was compromised by his feelings for his second. Hammond felt out of his depth at times like this. He could only rely on vigilance and trust in his people.


	21. Chapter 21

**421 Double Jeopardy **

Pillow Talk on Altair

They were in his room. Hers was chock a block with assorted equipment, wires and odd bits. It was a makeshift lab without enough room to swing a cat. He had planned on making her a better equipped, more spacious lab but this present set up caused her to sleep here with him and he wasn't complaining.

"Did you see Cronus' face when Daniel's head fell off?" Jack snickered.

"It wasn't funny." Sam poked him in the ribs.

"Well, not at the time."

"Daniel was dead and I was scared, scared for all of us."

"It's kinda funny now, I guess."

Sam just grunted a hmm.

"And Cronus is dead. Teal'c, both of them have their revenge. And the other guys scored a Mothership." He went on.

"We died." She was still trying to process the recent events.

"I know. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"The other us, first time for us."

"Harlan left you a scar." He kissed her finger tips.

"You too." Her hand trailed down his side.

"Did he screw Daniel's head back on?"

Sam laughed "He needed a new body first. That was my fault. Blew his power core, great explosion."

"Yeah. T has a scar where his pouch used to be. He said he liked it. It reminds him of the revenge he got for his father."

Jack went on "Harlan said he got you a present too. They think he is just a lonely bumbling oaf."

"He made the stretchers for us out of blankets and staff weapons. Now I have liquid naquadah for our new power packs." Sam was more than happy with her new toys.

"As fascinating as that sounds I'm a little more interested in other things right now." He kissed her newly formed scars and then her lips…

* * *

Earth

O'Neill sat on his back deck, contemplating the deaths of the robot SG-1. They had a need to explore, to fight the enemies of Earth, to be SG-1.

He saw Daniel's decapitated head. Carter doggedly continued to remove crystals, burning her fingers and shocking her systems, all to protect them, until she dropped dead right before him. He saw Teal'c, both of them, fallen before the body of Cronus. His Teal'c wounded and the robot dead having revenged their father. He saw himself bleed to death, if in fact that gray liquid was their blood. He, the robot he, sacrificed himself for them, giving them access to the Hatak, allowing them to succeed. He died before his own eyes.

Would he see his team die before his eyes? Would he bleed to death on some alien world? He looked up to the stars and upended the bottle in his hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**422 EXODUS**

Daniel walked with Jack from the ring room to the Peltac, to where Sam and Jacob were discussing repairs. They turned to him. He had returned alone. They asked him "Where's Teal'c?"

Hesitantly he replied "I don't know. I think he's dead."

He saw the staff weapon fire at them.

He saw Teal'c fall.

He returned fire.

He saw the rings.

And Teal'c was gone.

Jack felt guilty. _Why couldn't I stop Teal'c from going after Tanith? Why didn't I protect Teal'c? Maybe he wasn't dead. They shot him point blank in the back. He fell in my arms. Then they were shooting at me so I let him go and I ran. The zat blast hit my left shoulder but I continued to return fire. I'm sure I got one of them. I tried to kill Tanith to avenge my friend. I should have stopped him from taking Teal'c's body. I tried. Wounded or dead they'd revive him and use him as their plaything. I should have protected him._

O'Neill didn't have the luxury of wallowing in his guilt. Apophis' fleet had arrived and their hatak, Cronus' former barge, had been damaged and the sun was about to go nova. They had to get out of there fast but the speed at which they exited the system was beyond belief.

So there they were virtually dead in the water with no idea of their location and their companion Apophis' mothership right beside them.

His friend was dead and he had to see about the living - those mundane things, food and water, repair the ship, and find a way home. Then hope for a few minutes to grieve and move on.

* * *

O'Neill was trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

So he attempted to jot down some notes about what just happened. Sooner or later he'd have to write a report or sometime in the distant future someone would read his notes if anyone still could decipher his writing or English for that matter.

_When did Plan A ever work out? _

_Tanith the goa'uld spy pretending to be a Tok'ra was imprisoned for killing Shau'nac and was being used to feed false information from the Tok'ra to Apophis. _

_Tanith was going to get what was coming to him. And we were going to lend our brand new, okay second hand hatak to the Tok'ra to move. Never never offer to help a friend, and I use that term loosely, to move._

_It was always the Tok'ra, the damned Tok'ra._

_But Apophis was on his way because Tanith escaped and ratted us out._

_So Plan B - the Tok'ra go through the Stargate, we take the hatak and Carter blows up the sun to destroy Apophis fleet._

_But we are attacked by an Alkesh and our Hatak is fucked._

_On to Plan C. Teal'c and I are off on a Death Glider to subdue the Alkesh and Carter and Jacob repair our ride. Unfortunately Teal'c goes all Jaffa revenge, we get caught in the Alkesh's blast wave and hit the dirt, hard. Teal'c gets shot in the back and abducted by Tanith. I find the rings by sheer luck and am back on the Hatak. The sun blows wiping out most of Apophis' fleet and hurling us to god knows where._

_So now we are deep in Plan F. There are only two ships here, wherever here is, dead in the water, us and Apophis._

Did I leave anything out?

"You're such an optimist Jack" Daniel said as he read Jack's notes over his shoulder.

"You think things could get worse?" Thinking it over he said "Forget I said that."

* * *

A/N: A sincere thank you for all of you who have read these chapters and especially to those who have reviewed. I truly appreciate it.

Z


End file.
